Royal Pin/Gallery/Seasons 1-4
Season one Friendship is Magic, part 1 Nightmare Moon addresses the crowd S1E01.png Friendship is Magic, part 2 Princess Celestia makes a new decree S1E02.png The Ticket Master Rainbow Dash flying toward the crowd S1E03.png Boast Busters Rarity dissapproves S01E06.png Snips and Snails Amazed S01E06.png The ponies laugh at Trixie's performance S1E06.png Spike wants Twilight to challenge Trixie S1E06.png Spike being supportive S1E06.png Rarity in disagreement S1E6.png Shocked crowd S1E06.png Twilight Nothing S1E06.png Applejack gorgeous S01E06.png Spike It's green S1E06.png Twilight, Rainbow Dash and Applejack are angry at Spike S01E06.png Rarity runs away with the shame half 1 S1E06.png Call of the Cutie Royal Pin enjoying himself S1E12.png Royal Pin S1E12.png Royal Pin continuing to nod his head S1E12.png Ponies in surprise S1E12.png Fall Weather Friends The Running of the Leaves start line S01E13.png Sweetie Drops and Golden Harvest doing calisthenics S1E13.png The Show Stoppers Ponies stare at the Cutie Mark Crusaders S01E18.png Pony crowd laughs at CMC S01E18.png The Cutie Mark Chronicles Filly Twilight and Lyra Heartstrings clone S1E23.png Filly Twilight in the crowd smiling S1E23.png Season two The Mysterious Mare Do Well Rainbow Dash ok... S2E8.png SpikeImpressed1S2E8.png Sweet and Elite Rarity walks in the middle of the crowd S2E09.png Wonderbolts ready to race S2E09.png The Wonderbolts prepare to race S2E09.png Blaze racing in the Derby S2E9.png Fleetfoot wins the Wonderbolts derby S2E9.png Soarin finishing race S2E9.png Rarity at an auction S2E09.png Rarity placing bid S2E9.png Ponies betting S2E9.png Ponies surround Rarity S2E09.png Canterlot speaks about Rarity S2E9.png Rarity "The talk of all of Canterlot" S2E9.png Rarity sends off a flying ship S2E09.png Musical ensemble Canterlot garden party S2E09.png Rainbow Dash playing croquet S2E09.png Rainbow Dash cross-eyed S2E09.png Rarity they all know S2E9.png Hearth's Warming Eve The Heart Carol crowd S2E11.png Family Appreciation Day Young Granny Smith in Canterlot S02E12.png Ponyville expanding S2E12.png The Super Speedy Cider Squeezy 6000 Daisy and Sea Swirl waiting in line S2E15.png Everypony upset S02E15.png A Friend in Deed Pinkie Pie's song pony crowd 2 S2E18.png Pinkie Pie Parade S2E18.png Pinkie Pie sings "fill my heart up with sunshine" S2E18.png Season three One Bad Apple First crowd S3E04.png Magic Duel Rarity not wanting this S3E5.png Rarity getting zapped by Trixie S3E05.png Rarity you beast! S3E5.png Rarity looking at her dress S3E5.png Rarity only be used S3E5.png Applejack carrying a fainted Rarity S3E05.png Twilight and Spike arrives S3E05.png Twilight Sparkle and Spike S3E5.png Hooded Trixie S3E05.png Magical Mystery Cure Standard-Bearers and Guards S3E13.png Season four Princess Twilight Sparkle - Part 1 Ponies preparing for the Summer Sun Celebration S4E01.png Princess Twilight Sparkle - Part 2 Twilight's friends in the crowd S4E02.png Princess Twilight takes flight S4E02.png Rarity Takes Manehattan Bridleway theater district S4E8.png Fluttershy, Rainbow and Pinkie looking at the theatre S4E08.png Bird with a hot dog S4E08.png Prim and Suri on the runway S4E08.png The audience amazed S4E08.png Ponies showing off the Hotel Chic dresses S4E08.png Pinkie Pride Cheese on a large cheese rolling on the street S4E12.png Cheese singing the Smile Song S4E12.png Cheese between two cows wearing mask of Rainbow's face S4E12.png Pinkie Pie 'That's my song!' S4E12.png Cheese 'I have no idea what you're talking about' S4E12.png Simple Ways Pony wearing a hat S4E13.png Filli Vanilli Crowd cheering S4E14.png It Ain't Easy Being Breezies Twilight organizing her flash cards S4E16.png Rarity "Twilight refused to admit it" S4E16.png For Whom the Sweetie Belle Toils Ponies clapping S4E19.png Sweetie looking out of the window S4E19.png Sweetie shakes hoof with a mare S4E19.png Sweetie walking S4E19.png Leap of Faith Flim pointing at the audience S4E20.png Flam "don't heal all that quick" S4E20.png Flam shocks a mare S4E20.png Sick ponies falling down S4E20.png Flam "Impractical" S4E20.png Flam "Impossible" S4E20.png Sick ponies watch Silver Shill S4E20.png Audience surprised S4E20.png Flim "You're old, you're tired" S4E20.png Flim touches old pony's hair S4E20.png Flam "that you don't need to fear" S4E20.png Flim lifts old pony's leg S4E20.png Trade Ya! The ponies celebrating Twilight's arrival S4E22.png Rarity finds Applejack in the crowd S4E22.png Applejack "that doesn't make a lick of sense!" S4E22.png Rainbow Dash "didn't tell us what kind he wanted" S4E22.png Applejack giving trade goods to Rarity S4E22.png Rarity "how dare you let me get what I want!" S4E22.png Rainbow "might have forgotten that for a little bit" S4E22.png Fluttershy and RD return to Discord lamp stall S4E22.png Stellar Eclipse standing in line S4E22.png Royal Pin and Cherry Berry holding paper bags S4E22.png The two sides of the Traders Exchange trial S4E22.png Rainbow Dash pleads her case S4E22.png Rainbow Dash "but I was wrong!" S4E22.png Rainbow "there's no way this trade can be fair" S4E22.png Rainbow returns the Daring Do first edition S4E22.png Rainbow tackles Fluttershy S4E22.png RD and Fluttershy hug after tackling S4E22.png Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash getting licked by Orthros S4E22.png Equestria Games Complete Equestria Games brochette S04E24.png All Equestria Games participants back S04E24.png Spike counts to "twenty thousand!" S4E24.png Pizzelle and Royal Pin taking positions S4E24.png Ice archery event about to start S4E24.png Royal Pin firing ice arrows S4E24.png Ice archers still firing arrows S4E24.png Twilight's Kingdom - Part 1 Tirek draining everypony in the auditorium S4E25.png |index}}